


Betrayer

by Whatadream24



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Adult Content, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Love Confessions, Making Love, Opposites Attract, Passion, Quan Chi's Possesiveness, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-30 03:58:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatadream24/pseuds/Whatadream24
Summary: The ambient light coming in through the part in the tent has D’vorah’s beautifully unique features on full display for Kotal’s stare and D’vorah simply blinks her eyes and brings her hand up to lightly touch Kotal’s.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> So, I have been crazy about Mortal Kombat X for a while and I just love D'vorah! She is an amazing female character and in my own opinion one of the best in the series. I also found out that I love Kotal Kahn, not as much, but close enough and I decided to bring the two of them together and work out a short story about them. It just seemed to me that Kotal Kahn thought the best of D'vorah and it sucked that she betrayed him like she did but what can you do. Anyway, this takes place before D'vorah was able to take the amulet...sorry, I don't remember much about D'vorah's story but I have been replaying it so I could write up this story :P please enjoy the story and the unpopular pair. 
> 
> NOTE: This story does not have a plot, but that doesn't mean that it's going to be full of sexual content. My intention on making this story was to see how I could write D'vorah and Kotal Kahn and pair them together. I also have a thing for Quan Chi and decided to pair him with D'vorah as well. Very odd pair yes, but I am one for the strange and unusual pairings in my favorite fandoms :) I will be writing more Mortal Kombat stories and I will definitely be adding plots but this is my first time ever writing a fan fic for the Mortal Kombat series, so I thought I'd just skip the whole 'plot' thing this time, and this game series is my absolute favorite, and I have been in love with Quan Chi for years (haha) so he had to be added into the story somehow. He will be introduced in the second part to this story by the way! Please enjoy!

The bruising hands at the female Kytinn’s restrained biceps fall away quickly and she is forced to her knees just two feet away from where Kotal Kahn is lounging in his throne, thrumming his fingers against the snake head arm rests, eyeing the Kytinn like some kind of predator. Outworld’s new emperor gives a flick of his wrist, dismissing the two soldiers and he stands tall from his throne staring deeply into D’vorah’s black insect eyes. Kotal made sure that his henchmen didn’t harm her while trying to retrieve her, although she managed to do some damage to some of them; Kotal might feel betrayed and angry, so very angry, but he’s not going to do any harm whatsoever to his once trustworthy Kytinn.

 

Kotal Kahn has always had a soft spot for D’vorah, he once saw her as his queen, his forever mate to be by his side as they rule Outworld together and tragically, his heart and soul still long to claim her as his empress but the anger inside of him is strong and he fears it might be stronger than his unknown love for the lovely Kytinn.

 

D’vorah is careful as she pulls against the heavy shackles around her wrists and looks up at her emperor. There is a noticeable, dull ache in her right temple and an emptiness in her thoughts. D’vorah is in complete puzzlement on how Kotal was able to find her and so quickly. She can’t recall how she got here but she doesn’t let it worry her; she shouldn’t be surprised as she is to see Kotal Kahn standing before her, he’s very intelligent and powerful; both in mind and body.

 

D’vorah tilts her head to the side and struggles with the shackles, waiting for the silence between them to be broken. “Why is this one here, emperor?” D’vorah asks, batting her eyes a few times, watching Kotal pace the room.

 

Her usual stern tone makes Kotal more aware of her but it doesn’t surprise him; the idea of him being speechless is to bring some intimidation to D’vorah and it’s working for the mean time. D’vorah is excellent at hiding her emotions and that’s what had made her a perfect candidate to work along side Kotal but Kotal knows how to weaken most beings and he can see the intimidation working on D’vorah. Kotal stops in place and turns his gaze away from the opening in the curtain and looks over upon the female Kytinn, remaining as obedient as she had been when she was at his side. Kotal Kahn wanders on over to D’vorah and she listens to the soft sound his feet make across the floor. She never once breaks contact with Kotal’s gaze and when he’s close enough to D’vorah, Kotal kneels before her and he grabs a key from his waist. D’vorah sees this and cocks her head again, blinking at him. 

 

“I will relieve you of the shackles but I demand you stay on your knees,” Kotal says sharply, nearing D’vorah’s personal space. He shuffles to the back of her and unlocks the shackles, letting them fall heavy into his hand. The weightlessness that’s left around D’vorah’s wrists is very pleasing and she brings her arms to the front of herself, resting her hands across her thighs.

 

Kotal returns to the front of her, remaining on his knee. “Your betrayal has surprised me greatly D’vorah, you have always been the last I would believe to do such a thing,” he says to the confused but also greatly guilty Kytinn, following her gaze to her hands. She must be feeling something for Kotal for breaking such strong eye contact like that. Kotal licks his lips and brings a large hand to her chin, lifting it up with the help of his thumb.

 

Their eyes meet again and D’vorah’s sharp teeth are lightly showing between her parted lips and her eyes are quite heavy. The ambient light coming in through the part in the curtain has D’vorah’s beautifully unique features on full display for Kotal’s stare and D’vorah simply blinks her eyes and brings her hand up to lightly touch Kotal’s.

 

“This one had to do what was right for the hive, this one feels your pain and anger but it had to be done, emperor Kahn,” D’vorah responds pleasantly to Kotal, her voice low but touched with a bit of determination. Kotal drops his eyes for a second only to return them to D’vorah, removing his soft grip at her chin. The Kytinn cocks her head and watches Kotal stand tall. Kotal Kahn has the burning need to bring harm to D’vorah for her betrayal but he’s wrong about his anger; the desire to make her his empress is much stronger than his anger.

 

Kotal finds that it had been a silly idea to bring D’vorah back to Outworld; he’s only hurting himself. Kotal turns his back on D’vorah and it seems to become a bother to her. While on her knees, hands across her lap, D’vorah sits with her back straight and closely watches Kotal. 

 

D’vorah knows that what she had done is right, she always tries to do what is best for the hive but the look on Kotal Kahn’s face isn’t like anything she has witnessed before. “It seems we have wasted each others time,” Kotal says softly, returning to his throne; “You are free to leave,” he finishes. D’vorah cocks her head and stands up. She isn’t told to do so yet but she does anyway and wanders on over to Kotal. D’vorah isn’t looking for a mate, a Kytinn like her doesn’t need one but what would be the harm in displaying a little bit of affection for an Osh-tekk emperor, although they are complete opposites in every sense of the word.

 

She doesn’t know exactly how to start but the more that D’vorah thinks about it, the more her insides squirm, literally and figuratively. Kotal watches in wonder as the Kytinn Queen makes her first few steps towards him. The Osh-tekk Emperor brings his head up from his hand and stares at D’vorah, taking in the way her knees bend, the slow movement of her hips and the waving of her cape. Every last detail he takes in and Kotal becomes fully aware of his true feelings.

 

Kotal Kahn had never claimed a mate, his father had found wonderful female Osh-tekks for Kotal all those many years ago but nothing ever happened. Kotal was too young at the time for a mate but now, now he’s ready and the only mate he can see as his queen, his empress is the Kytinn Queen D’vorah.

 

“What are your intentions D’vorah?” Kotal asks out of confusion but mostly curiosity, shifting himself in the throne. The air is warm and the sun shining through the part in the curtain is welcoming. D’vorah stops before Kotal, looking up at him as he sits there, staring down at her with a sudden primal desire. D’vorah has wonderful senses and the smell in the air coming from Kotal is...enticing. Never has D’vorah experienced the feeling of desire, of want. She’s all too new to the sexual world.

 

“This one is in need, Kotal,” D’vorah says very softly, placing her hand over her chest gazing into Kotal’s shocking blue eyes. The Osh-tekk emperor is taken aback by her choice of words but he’s quick to understand. The heat of the sun makes their combined scents stronger and Kotal stands up from his throne and meets D’vorah on the last step. He takes the final step and now they are standing before each other, D’vorah raising her head to see his eyes. Her head tilts to the side and she closes her eyes mysteriously. Kotal watches the Kytinn as she breathes in through her nose the scent around them and once again flashes her black insect eyes at him. 

“Your need for what D’vorah?” Kotal asks quietly, managing to keep his distance but stays close enough to smell the honey radiating off her. He already knows what D’vorah is searching for, he can smell it and can see it on her face, he just wants to hear her say it. Kotal wants to hear D’vorah say that she needs him. D’vorah licks her lips and Kotal can see the Kytinn’s thick saliva drip to their feet onto the rug. It smells like honey and with the golden color it must be honey. 

 

D’vorah brings her eyes down, not to their feet but at Kotal’s stomach. She licks her lips a second time and he can see how much she’s salivating. His desire is becoming stronger; the more he looks at her and inhales her scent, the more his desire intensifies. 

 

“D’vorah needs Kotal,” her unique voice is quiet and her eye lids are heavy again like before. She’s looking up at him, taking a step closer. Kotal gazes down at her and awaits her touch. He’s afraid to initiate the first touch in case he won’t be able to stop if it frightens her. Kotal’s breathing lightly picks up as well as his heartbeat but it’s nothing worry-some; Kotal Kahn is a very strong willed man, but the longer the two of them stare and day dream, the weaker he becomes. 

 

“I welcome you D’vorah,” Kotal speaks finally and his breath is warm when it hits D’vorah’s face. The Kytinn pulls back her hood, takes another step forward and suddenly her clothed breasts are against him. She’s careful not to step on his feet and D’vorah extracts two of her pincers, using them to give her a little bit of height and her black lips meet Kotal’s warm cheek. Kotal accepts the delicate kiss and gives her a little hum in return; he can feel her sharp fingertips glide carefully across his chest and the touch is very inviting. Kotal Kahn hums again as D’vorah moves her fingers along the untouched areas of his skin, over his large pectoral muscles and lightly across his nipples.

 

His breath is soft and warm against D’vorah’s face and she brings her eyes back to gaze into Kotal’s, stopping her fingers. Her head tilts to one side and her insect eyes stare longingly at Kotal’s olive colored lips, her hand now resting flat against the Osh-tekk’s chest. 

 

“These actions of yours surprise me D’vorah but they are pleasing,” Kotal says to D’vorah and she looks off into his eyes again before slowly pressing her black lips against his own. The Osh-tekk emperor hums yet again, carefully moving his much bigger lips against D’vorah’s, melting into her touch. Her hands move away from his chest to his armored shoulders. Kotal regretfully breaks the kiss simply to remove his Aztec helmet, revealing to D’vorah the dark hair kept up in a high ponytail and the claw earrings through his earlobes. Never does Kotal Kahn remove his helmet when he isn’t in his resting chambers but this moment deserves Kotal’s full self.

 

D’vorah has seen Kotal Kahn without that helmet before and she knows how powerful and mighty it makes him feel and it pleases her to know that the emperor is willing to dispose of it for her. Kotal looks down at his helmet for a moment but D’vorah grabs a hold of it and lifts it from his grasp. 

 

“This one will keep Kotal’s helmet safe,” the Kytinn reassures the Osh-tekk emperor and walks away towards Kotal’s throne and places it carefully onto the seat of the throne. He watches closely and when D’vorah returns to him, Kotal gives her a slight smile. The emperor’s feelings are growing stronger, becoming hotter for the Kytinn and he brings his hands up to rest upon D’vorah’s shoulders, being well aware of the spikes jutting out from them. D’vorah’s lips part upon the surprising contact and she stares up at him, grabbing one of his large hands and places it against her cheek. This moment, these feelings that two opposites are sharing bring them closer to each other. Without thinking of the possible consequences Kotal spills what’s on his mind. 

 

“Be my empress D’vorah, stay by my side and together we can make Outworld strong again,” Kotal tells her, loud enough for her to hear clearly, lightly brushing D’vorah’s face with his thumb. The Kytinn tilts her head and blinks her eyes up at Kotal, still holding onto his painted hand. The two of them continue to stare in silence until she lets go of Kotal’s hand and turns her back on him. Her actions bring some emotional damage to Kotal but there is no reason why it can’t be healed back.

 

“This one doesn’t know what to say to Kotal’s words,” D’vorah says quietly, her head dropping. Kotal stares down upon her and touches her shoulders. The touch, the delicate touch sends D’vorah into a dangerous frenzy of pincers and razor sharp teeth. Kotal is taken by total surprise by D’vorah and puts his guard back up high. 

 

“Leave this one alone Kotal Kahn, D’vorah works for Quan Chin now!” D’vorah growls and uses two of her pincers to lift her up higher than Kotal and has the other two working as weapons. Kotal uses his golden armlets as a shield to block D’vorah’s dangerous pincers and as surprised and worked up his mind and body are, Kotal doesn’t feel it when one of D’vorah’s pincers jabs him sharply in the thigh. Before the fight has any time to escalate, D’vorah extracts her wings and leaves Kotal’s throne room. Kotal Kahn shouldn’t be so surprised and hurt by that Kytinn but he is. He is quick to retrieve his headdress, puts it back over his head and exits the throne room in anger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers!
> 
>  
> 
> I finally after soooo long updated!! YAY :) This update contains some adult content, so if you don't like that kind of thing please don't read. It's very light but just enough to add a warning. Please enjoy!

D’vorah flees Outworld and after being called on by an astral projection of Quan Chi, the Kytinn steps into the portal before her and it appears that it has sent her to Quan Chi’s fortress in the Netherrealm. Usually D’vorah would get a little light headed after passing through the portals but not this time, she seems to be too caught up in what Kotal Kahn had said to her, angering her even more. D’vorah lifts her head from looking down at her feet and captures sight of Quan Chi sitting at one of his tables, flipping through one of his large spell books. The clicking of her feet against the hard floor has the Sorcerer lifting his head up and raising a hairless brow with a grim look on his pale features. He doesn’t seem pleased to see D’vorah but he was the one who summoned the portal and the Kytinn is slightly offended by his facial gesture but the feeling fades away.

 

D’vorah stands before the table and peers down at the book before Quan Chi. The sorcerer places both of his hands on either side of the spell book and closes it with a thump. D’vorah can sense the anger rising up in Quan Chi and she can see the same grim look on his face when her eyes come to meet his. 

 

“No amulet?” Quan Chi asks just out of the ability to do so; he already knows the answer. D’vorah’s eyes follow Quan Chi’s as he stands up and comes around to the front of the desk in front of the quiet Kytinn. Quan Chi reaches out quickly and unexpectedly to grab D’vorah’s chin in a secure grip, forcing her gaze to stay on him before she can even respond. He’s not wanting her reply anyway, what he really wants is that damned amulet! He believed she could retrieve it from Emperor Kotal but he was wrong. 

 

D’vorah shakes her head slightly but the little movement has Quan Chi’s grip becoming tighter. D’vorah isn’t an easy one to scare but Quan Chi is an awfully powerful sorcerer and any wrong move or word could have him end her life, although she has the ability to regenerate, an ability unknown to a lot of beings. D’vorah can see Quan Chi’s furrowed brow and he grinds his teeth before releasing his grip on the Kytinn’s chin with a light shove. D’vorah releases a silent grunt and raises a hand to rub at her chin, following Quan Chi to the staircase, staring outside into the cloudy greyness of the Netherrealm. The Sorcerer crosses his arms behind his back and keeps quiet as he gazes off into the evil that lay endless before them. 

 

“Emperor Kotal Kahn has offered you power as his Empress?” Quan Chi breaks the silence with an unexpected question, his voice deep and bitter. D’vorah tilts her head and mindlessly wiggles her fingers as Quan Chi’s red eyes come to meet D’vorah’s once again. 

 

“Yes Emperor Kotal has, but this one denied the offer!” the Kytinn remarks, growling as she bears her teeth to reveal to Quan Chi that she’s not interested in the Outworld Emperor as she once was. Quan Chi gives the Kytinn a little grin and descends the few stairs he’s walked, stopping closely to D’vorah.

 

The Kytinn bats her black fractured insect eyes at the Sorcerer and a surprising touch of Quan Chi’s hand captures her full attention. She stares at the cracks in the Sorcerer’s grey lips and accepts the hand at her cheek, where Emperor Kotal had placed his hand. D’vorah doesn’t know how to piece together what is happening right now and she ends up speaking, which eliminates the silence. 

 

“This one has admired you for years Quan Chi, your powers are beloved,” the Kytinn admits in a low voice, keeping her hands flat at her sides. Quan Chi has never been one for affection, no kind whatsoever and that’s why it steals the breath right from her lungs when the evil Sorcerer presses his cracked lips to D’vorah’s forehead, with his large pale hand still occupying her cheek. The smell of Quan Chi’s skin is unique, woodsy and death ridden, unlike the welcoming scent that had floated from Kotal Kahn’s painted flesh. D’vorah stares down at the gothic steps and once Quan Chi pulls away from the Kytinn and removes his hand he crosses them behind his back. Their eyes meet as one again and D’vorah tilts her head in wonder as to what the Sorcerer has to say. He breaks eye contact with the Kytinn and stares off into the cloudy distance of the Netherrealm, letting the silence take over again. 

 

It’s only moments before he speaks again. “I know D’vorah,” is all that seeps through his grey lips and he descends the rest of the stairs before returning to his table. D’vorah watches over the railing and follows in Quan Chi’s footsteps. That forehead kiss leaves D’vorah confused and unable to understand the meaning behind it but the thought of it slips away. 

 

D’vorah is left speechless and momentarily mindless; with the question of the amulet out of the way, why else had Quan Chi called on her? She watches him from across the room flip through pages of the large book before him and he slams it closed, leaving the desk. He makes his way over to D’vorah and stops in front of her. She looks up at him and awaits his demand. The Sorcerer grabs the Kytinn by the chin again and the suddenness of it causes D’vorah to take a step forward. Their eyes meet and the contact is powerful. What is Quan Chi trying to do? D’vorah’s mind is full of so many questions, scenarios. 

 

“How can a Kytinn become so drawn to an Osh-Tekk?” Quan Chi begins, narrowing his demon red eyes upon the Kytinn in his grip.

 

“Dear D’vorah, Emperor Kotal’s only interest in you is for your womb to bear his children, but I don’t believe you own one,” he finishes with a stern expression, his words quickly planting unwanted images in her head. His thumb and index finger move away from the Kytinn’s chin and his fingers slide along her left jawline, his thumb including two fingers are resting against her cheek while the ring finger and pinky curl around her jawline. The touch is just as surprising as the kiss to her forehead. D’vorah knows the truth, she knows what her body contains and Quan Chi is wrong. His statement has drawn the anger out from inside and she uses it to smack his hand away, taking a safe step backwards. Her eyes narrow and she bears her teeth. 

 

“This one is not interested in Emperor Kotal Kahn, he’s nothing but the filth on this one’s feet, and she does not find your intelligence about the female Kytinn’s anatomy amusing!” D’vorah growls, extracting all four of her pincers, ready for kombat. Quan Chi crosses his arms against his chest and lets out an emotionless chuckle. He saw the interaction between the Kytinn and the Osh-Tekk Emperor, not with either one’s consent or knowing but he saw it all from the confines of his fortress.

 

“Prove it to me D’vorah, prove to me that your insect body contains that of a female,” Quan Chi’s voice is stern but he’s not demanding, not yet. He’s waiting to see if his Kytinn is willing to bare herself before him. D’vorah is momentarily ‘dazed’ by Quan Chi’s choice of words and she’s questioning herself. What would happen if she does what Quan Chi is waiting for, how will she feel after revealing to the evil Sorcerer her most private areas? Thoughts of Emperor Kotal appear in her head but she shakes them away. 

 

“For your ignorant inability to obtain the amulet, reveal to me your lower regions!” Quan Chi snaps after waiting for longer than desired and his arm muscles flex and tighten, the red in his eyes glowing bright. D’vorah releases a strange kind of grunt and pulls back her hood. The soft lighting of the large room brings out more of Quan Chi’s evil features. Her black eyes stay on him, watching one corner of his mouth curl up into an evil grin. D’vorah knows of only one way to prove to Quan Chi that her insect anatomy contains a womb just like that of a female, without her laying flat on her back and opening her legs. D’vorah isn’t like the rest of the female combatants and how they use their bodies most of the time to ‘stun’ their opponents. The Kytinn were never a sexualized breed and there was once Male Kytinn but after Shao Kahn conquered Outworld, they have all including the rest of the female Kytinn been wiped out by the Emperor. D’vorah is the last of her kind and that’s why she must do all that she can to protect the hive.

 

Without moving her eyes away from Quan Chi’s, D’vorah widens her stance, and brings two of her sharp fingers to the space between her thighs. Quan Chi watches with much curiosity and surprise and the Kytinn curls her fingertips, bringing them upward to penetrate herself with them. The dark Sorcerer drops his arms to his sides and wanders close to D’vorah, curious to see more of what he can’t see from his position.

 

He notices the light flutter in her eyes but the anger is still there. She is slow as she pulls her fingers free and reveals to Quan Chi the golden fluid lightly glistening around the tips. Quan Chi raises a brow and grabs onto the Kytinn’s wrist, pulling the hand closer to his gaze. The strong scent coming from the golden fluid is sweet and very thick. D’vorah does feel a little bit of shame and disgust but the feelings don’t last for long. Quan Chi looks from D’vorah’s fingers to her, lowering her hand, his grip tight. He still isn’t completely aware of how she was able to retrieve that fluid from her body but he believes her.

 

The two of them stare for a moment before Quan Chi releases his grip on D’vorah’s wrist and summons another portal for her. “Bring me the amulet!” he demands just before turning his back on her, returning to his work. The Kytinn steps into the portal and arrives once more in Outworld.

 

.

 

Kotal is in his resting chambers for the night. He stands before the large gold trimmed mirror against the furthest wall and examines himself. His body is in need of a good bathing and bandaging. The minor wound he finds at his left thigh must have been from his light scuffle with D’vorah, knowing that he’s been in his temple, admiring the work outside the courtyard the entire day. Kotal leaves his living quarters and wanders through to the opposite side where the wash room is. Kotal Kahn lives like a King, he lives like an Emperor; his stone tub, large enough to fit three of him perfectly inside is raised high in the center of the room, a few stone stairs leading up to it from the front and the back with a large red velvet, gold trimmed curtain tied back with a golden rope resting on one side of the tub, only long enough to cover the top step, Kotal examines the fine room, admiring the small details, the bronze statues of himself in each corner, the large bay window which looks off to the courtyard and he begins to disrobe, which isn’t much. 

 

Kotal admires the bronze shower head above which has been built into the stone ceiling of the room, centered perfectly with the tub and he steps back down to remove his headdress, placing it carefully onto the stone counter beside the bronze water basin and he stares at his reflection in the oval gold trimmed mirror. There isn’t anything new he notices on his flesh besides the minor wound at his thigh. 

 

He turns around to face the tub and unclasps the back side of the belt around his waist and it has the loin cloth falling with it, leaving Kotal in just small leather undergarments similar to his loin cloth, which he uses to hold his delicate area in place. Emperor Kotal never applies the paint to the delicate organ in front or to his buttocks in back. Those areas are too sensitive and he doesn’t want to have to scratch and scrub roughly at his skin to get the paint off, no matter how tough it may be. 

 

As Kotal reaches behind his head and removes his dark hair from it’s leather band, he lets it fall down along his back and further, finally stepping out of his leather undergarment. With his belt and loincloth still in his hand, Kotal removes his ceremonial knife from the belt and sets the piece of clothing down beside the steps leading to the tub, sets the knife down on the top step and enters the large basin, pulling on the golden chain before him to release the warm water from the hole covered basin above. The water falls like rain upon him and he closes his eyes, letting the warmth of it comfort him and rid his flesh of the body paint. This is routine for Kotal. Every night before laying down for slumber, he bathes himself and makes sure to get rid of the paint for the next morning. As long as Outworld’s sun glows it’s dangerous heat, Kotal will continue to bathe the sweat from his body, although sometimes it bothers him to have to reapply the large amount of paint to his never ending body.

 

The wonderful sound of the water against the stone and his skin distracts Kotal from all other sounds, but not for long. A few explosions and gun shots alarm him greatly but he doesn’t really know how alarmed he is until Erron Black comes bursting through his resting chambers with the Kytinn betrayer in his possession. Thank the Gods for Erron Black. 

 

Erron doesn’t shy away from his Emperor’s nudity as he enters the wash room, pushing D’vorah to her knees. Kotal sees this display of madness before him and raises his voice upon seeing Erron’s pistol pointing at the back of D’vorah’s head. Erron defiantly obeys his Emperor’s sudden rage and holsters his gun, but he remains standing close behind the Kytinn. D’vorah’s breathing is heavy and Kotal can see the quick rise and fall of her chest and her black eyes find his. Kotal knows that Erron wouldn’t hurt D’vorah, neither would Ermac or Reptile but he could be wrong. Kotal can’t find a sign of damage on the Kytinn, well at least from his higher position in the tub. 

 

He pulls the chain once more and it stops the water from falling. He is naked before these two but it doesn’t seem to be a bother for any of them. “I found her trying to take the amulet Emperor, she needs to be banished if you won’t allow me to kill her!” Erron raises his voice as his hand floats back on over to his holster. Kotal shakes his head and steps out of the tub, grabbing his knife as he descends the few steps, retrieving the same old cotton towel he uses to dry from washing the paint off his body. Kotal wraps it securely around his waist and stands before both D’vorah and Erron. Kotal tilts his head slightly and gazes down upon D’vorah, who seems to be more in a rage than anything. 

 

Erron is beyond ready to use his pistol. “A reward will be waiting Erron, but until then, you are free to leave,” Kotal says to Erron who nods his head obediently and he leaves the Emperor’s wash room, freeing himself from his resting chambers. D’vorah narrows her eyes and jumps up with a bark, extracting her pincers but she’s suddenly stopped, totally motionless by Kotal’s power; D’vorah notices the blue glowing barrier around her, which has her arms pinned securely against her sides, lifting her up just a few inches from the ground. 

 

Kotal knows not to squeeze the Kytinn too tightly but part of him has the desire to. “You are a powerful one, but not powerful enough to get passed the Emperor,” Kotal’s voice is tinted with a small shade of anger and he squeezes D’vorah tighter but not enough to hurt her. The tribal tattoos covering most of Kotal’s body begin to glow a faint shade of blue as well as his eyes. D’vorah attempts to wiggle free from Kotal’s binds but it’s physically impossible. Kotal’s fingers slowly start to curl down into his palm and the pressure that’s put upon D’vorah has her whimpering and growling. The Emperor doesn’t stop until his fingers are curled into a fist and the blue glow is nearly blinding the Kytinn before him. 

 

Her eyes are shut tightly and Kotal stares at her closely. “Don’t you have anything to say D’vorah?” Kotal growls but he becomes more calm and steady when he draws himself closer to the Kytinn. He loosens his grip on her and eventually lets her go, watching her fall to her knees. Her head hangs down low for a moment and she stares at Kotal’s tan feet. She slowly brings her head up just enough to meet his gaze and remains speechless. The blue in Kotal’s tattoos dies down and eventually they are colorless again. 

 

“This one is powerful enough to take Kotal Kahn down!” D’vorah snaps and bears her teeth, jumping up at him again, this time latching onto him, and the power and force of the collision has Kotal stumbling back a little bit. Kotal Kahn grabs onto D’vorah’s upper biceps and pulls her off of him, throwing her to the hard ground with a loud thud. He doesn’t want to hurt her but if it comes down to defending himself then he will have to. At the moment their scuffle is nothing more than that, a scuffle. Kotal knows enough about D’vorah to recognize when she is ready for combat and right now she’s not, she’s just weak and scared. D’vorah recovers from the slam onto the ground and jumps right back up at Kotal but this time he winds his large arms around her lower waist and captures her dark lips with his own.

 

He’s not too experienced with sharing kisses with another being and after a moment of struggling against Kotal, D’vorah gives into the unexpected embrace, her mouth completely covered by the Emperor’s. The Kytinn softly rests her hands flat against Kotal’s warm shoulders and unwittingly coils her legs around the Osh-Tekk’s waist, humming surprisingly once Kotal’s slimy tongue gains entrance to the inside of her own mouth.

 

What is D’vorah doing? She can’t be doing such a thing with the Emperor; She serves Quan Chi, not Kotal Kahn any longer but she isn’t able to pry herself from Kotal’s tight hold, even after a few weak attempts. She opens her dark fractured eyes and stares at the closed eyes of Kotal, listening to his own hums of contentment. 

 

She furrows her brow and digs her pointed fingers into the Emperor’s bare shoulders, drawing a little bit of blood but it seems to have urged him forward even more and his warm, strange feeling tongue comes down upon hers, expecting for something to happen. D’vorah digs her fingertips deeper into Kotal’s flawless tanned flesh but he doesn’t mind; all that comes from his lungs are more than a few muffled groans and growls, as his hold around her grows tighter. The towel falls away from Kotal’s waist but neither one of them take notice of it. The Emperor lowers D’vorah until her feet hit the floor, bending at the knees. He uncoils his large arms from around her and licks his lips carefully, wanting to savor the unique taste of D’vorah’s lips and tongue.

 

The Kytinn looks up at Kotal and cocks her head, placing one hand over his left peck. Kotal Kahn has trapped D’vorah in the strange new feeling that she’s left with after being let go. He looks down upon the Kytinn and takes a gentle hold of her hand at his peck. Kotal remains speechless as he leads her out of the bathing room and into his large resting room. She’s quiet when the Emperor carefully turns her around, sets her down onto the foot of the bed and stands before her, wrapping the towel around his waist again to hide the inappropriate nudity from D’vorah’s eyes. The Kytinn’s heart begins to beat more than she thought possible while gazing up into Kotal’s eyes. 

 

“Let me treat you like an Empress,” Kotal speaks finally and his words are soft as he slowly kneels onto one knee before her, taking both of her hands in his two large ones, bringing them up to kiss them. D’vorah jumps a little bit at his words but she lets Kotal continue to kiss her hands. Quan Chi is the one she needs to please now, not Kotal Kahn. 

 

Kotal Kahn isn’t totally unaware of how to bring pleasure to another being, he had witnessed his father with several Osh-Tekk women when he was young but he’s a little anxious to try. While looking into the Kytinn’s black eyes, Kotal moves his lips away from her hands and places one large hand to her stomach, urging her back onto the bed. The Kytinn obeys without a sound and is left staring up at the amazingly high ceiling. She can feel the warmth of the Emperor’s breath on her ankle and his hands begin to cradle the back of her foot, her breathing picking up the minute his warm lips touch her toes. The feeling is amazing but D’vorah knows it can feel even better if she were to remove the hard outer shell of her insect body. She will be very vulnerable if she does but Kotal Kahn isn’t a threat, he won’t hurt her.

 

“Wait,” D’vorah says carefully, sitting up again to meet his eyes. Kotal stops what he’s doing and lets go of her foot. He looks up at her from the floor and waits as he’s told. He’s patient with her as she removes her cape and the silver top that covers her breasts, also removing anything else that has to be removed in order to slide out of her outer shell. Kotal watches her peel away her own skin from the back of her skull, and it seems to peel off with ease from her face. The color of her skin is similar to her outer shell but it’s more of a peach color with a yellow tint. 

 

It doesn’t take long at all for the Kytinn to shed from her protective shell and she’s sitting on the Emperor’s bed completely bare for the first time. Kotal is left speechless but he remains on his knee, waiting so patiently to grab onto her foot again. Her toes are still pointed and so are her fingertips and the only difference Kotal takes notice of is the hard barrier that was once around her neck, the soft roundness of her exposed breasts, and the little space between her slim thighs. He’s never been so close to a female like he is with D’vorah right now and it’s a bit strange but he accepts this and leans over to kiss the now softness of the top of her foot. D’vorah lets out a soft sigh and licks her dark lips, gazing down at the expanse of Kotal’s smooth tan flesh, curious to touch him like she had before.

 

She leans over and strokes Kotal’s tan shoulders with the tips of her fingers, using the other to brush through his long dark hair flowing down his back. His gentle kisses stop and he raises his head to look up at her with a little curl in his lip, letting her foot rest carefully onto his thigh. 

 

“Your body is lovely D’vorah,” Kotal Kahn comments quietly and brings his hand to D’vorah’s stomach again, urging her down onto the silk sheets. She lays down, staring at Kotal and feels his opposite hand lightly touch the inside of her knee, carefully opening her legs. Before he climbs onto the bed, Kotal tucks his fingers underneath of D’vorah’s soft body and moves her higher on the bed, slowly moving his large body above D’vorah’s.

 

Ready to say something, D’vorah’s lips get overpowered by Kotal’s once again and the Kytinn, with nothing else to do, she grabs onto Kotal’s shoulders and closes her eyes, losing herself into the kiss. D’vorah thought that the second encounter with Kotal would end up in one of them getting hurt; she never thought that this would happen, although she did enjoy her first kiss with him in his throne room. Eventually the towel drops from Kotal’s waist again and is stuck between them. Kotal continues to please her with his tender kisses as he grabs the towel and drops it onto the floor. His body is warm and so is D’vorah’s. Kotal’s blood is boiling and his heart is racing. Not too long after discarding the towel, Kotal becomes very aware of the discomfort pressed tightly against D’vorah’s flat stomach. She notices it as well but doesn’t bother with it, lightly nibbling onto his bottom lip as she wraps her arms around Kotal’s neck, pulling him in closer. He hums against her lips and mindlessly moves against the Kytinn beneath him. D’vorah opens her eyes, keeping her mouth on Kotal’s but she removes one hand from his warm shoulder, slips it in between their conjoined bodies and brushes her hand along the hard lump that’s smashed against her stomach.

 

It startles him and he breaks the kiss, eyeing her curiously. His arms cage her in on either side of her head and he closes his eyes with a smile. D’vorah cocks her head but doesn’t question his expression. He opens his eyes again and presses his mouth against her neck, inhaling her wondrous scent. The Kytinn trembles in delight at the delicate kiss and moves her fingers against his trapped length, enjoying his whimpers as she does so.

 

There aren’t a lot of words shared between the two of them. Their hums, whimpers and touches are enough. Kotal bares his teeth for a split second and bites down onto the Kytinn’s delicate flesh near her jawline, earning himself a loud bark. His teeth are not at all sharp like D’vorah’s but when he pulls away there is an instant bruise. He must have gotten too lost in the moment when she continuously teased his length. He’s not a violent Osh-Tekk, unless the time calls for violence but he never expected himself to be violent with a female in such an intimate position. D’vorah pushes his shoulders, hardly budging him but he moves and looks down at the mark he’s left. 

 

“Please forgive me D’vorah, my feelings must have gotten the better of me,” the Emperor pleads softly, his expression showing a lot of guilt. D’vorah relaxes the tightened muscles in her face and lays her arms both flat on the bed, staring into the Osh-Tekk Emperor’s eyes.

 

“Do what you desire to this one, Kotal Kahn, just be gentle,” the naked Kytinn speaks very softly, eyeing him like she used to when she served him. The fast rise and fall of her chest quickens his heart rate and her welcoming, yet vulnerable set of words has Kotal Kahn’s mind going semi-crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that there should be a third chapter added just to get Quan Chi more involved with D'vorah :)

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry if I made Kotal Kahn a little too 'easy' and 'gentle' with D'vorah, but I can see Kotal being the soft type when his heart is on the line :P I am also sorry for the title, I couldn't come up with anything good enough :/


End file.
